


结婚吧!!

by Olivera



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: 18R, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivera/pseuds/Olivera
Summary: //虎头蛇尾的黄色废料，ooc预警//宿醉＋x射＋x尿＋x哭//有错误的生理反应请指出(这都是是瞎鸡脖编的





	结婚吧!!

————  
二十六岁的乌养系心是一个从坂下商店走出来重新回到赛场，正在被父母催着快点结婚的普通排球教练。

二十九岁的武田一铁是一个国文教师，仅仅有过一次短短几个月的大学初恋的普通大龄单身汉。

三十二岁的乌养系心已经和比自己大三岁的男友在一起度过了六年的爱情生活。

三十五岁的武田一铁握着手里面的保暖杯看着学生们总会有一种自己已经步入中年男人行列的感觉。

男子四八，肾气满足。

六年的时间，已经足够两个人细致地去了解对方的每一个方面，包括身体。

天气很冷，窗外樱花一簇一簇地，有些败落样子。瓣儿蔫着，只有花芯丁点，还是深红色的，像血珠，像星点。

屋里很暖和。教师不用早起，老板也不急开店的这天下午，两个人一齐泡在床上，被窝紧紧包裹着。

如果不用六年前的照片和现在的武田一铁比的话，大概会以为他曾经吃过什么仙君的长生药，告别皱纹。现在的他睡在商店老板的臂弯里，黑发乱糟糟的，揉开了的毛线团一样，脸颊有一点圆润——被稍微养胖了一些，睫毛长长的，粉灰的嘴巴有点干裂。

年下男友已经醒了，虽然意识还有部分悠游在刚刚的梦境里面。手臂很麻。

他们难得地抱成一团睡。是因为昨天和嶋田还有那帮小孩喝酒之后闹得很累，回到家以后迷迷糊糊地就休息了。六年的同床里，更多时候是互不打扰的休息，与其说热恋降温，不如说是情人体谅。虽然拥抱也很好，但乌养还是更喜欢看着他那双黑色的，微微泛着床头灯灯光的眼睛，那是对他来说世上最迷人的东西，总看不腻，有时那么近，有时又有点远。

好硌手。乌养想，看着眼前像孩子一样浅浅呼吸着的武田一铁，但是并没有把手抽开，反而用另外一只手去抚玩他的头发。连带着手臂动作而翻动的被褥，不可避免地蹭到了抖擞精神的小兄弟。

啊，想要。

将近一天的休息颇有效果，从肉体内部发散游动，勾引人心的火气立刻就窜到心头。

虽然没有仔细研究过，但是要说起来，这个年纪的男子汉应该也是精力旺盛的时候吧。虽然不比二十多岁的青年那样热血沸腾，但也不像四十多的成年上班族已经有了阅历，开始完全形成自我的模式。这个年纪，是由一种新的事业上升的期待和对与婚姻相结合的爱情深思熟虑的结果混合起来的。

总之。乌养忍不住去亲了亲老师的嘴巴，开始动手动脚，同时心里想，虽说现在也许有点迟了，但是堂堂正正地结一次婚，感觉好像也不错。

这具身体他早就摸了个遍，但并没有因为熟悉而失去对它的依恋，或者说，越是熟悉，对它的依恋也就越发深刻。

乌养舔了舔爱人的嘴唇，试图把它濡润。几个小时前，武田一铁怪叫着冲进洗手间去刷牙洗脸，神采奕奕，脸蛋通红，脚步如飞。虽然自己也已经醉得走不直了，乌养还是为他那副立刻就要去撞到头的活跃表现实实在在抹了把汗。用舌尖把双唇顶开，里面残留着薄荷香，还有股淡淡的酒气。因为乌养系心自己身上也有着酒气，反倒不感觉那么明显了。湿软的舌头继续往里，挑逗了会儿安安静静睡在口腔里的另条舌头，没有得到回应，又去轻轻地刮弄齿与牙床，最后在口腔上壁温柔地挠动。

身体的动作也没有停歇。左腿早已分隔开爱人的双腿，手掌贴在嫩滑的大腿内侧——乌养认为对于三十五岁的腿来说这绝对是当之无愧的形容——摩挲着，另一只手在捏对方的乳首。他不但是典型做爱摸乳派，而且很坚持地认为武田一铁的身体非常适合…——说到这里的时候，总会被面薄的老师斥回去。可他也是花了很大勇气来赞美恋人的。

口鼻进出气被明显地阻碍住了，武田还没有清醒，醉酒的后劲或许让他有些头脑发疼，神志不清，一双黑仁的大眼睛蒙了片雾似的，缓慢地睁开来，眨了又眨，眉头也皱起来。

“唔唔…”

因为喜欢在床上接吻，乌养发现用舌尖轻挠他的口腔内壁，尤其是上颚时候，他的反应会突然很大——似乎武田总是挺怕痒的——所以不知不觉就开始习惯起偶尔用这样的方法勾引他，尤其是在临近过程巅峰的时候。现在，仔细地看看对方，原本就因为持续的温暖而烧红起来的脸颊变得似乎更红了一点。要挑起爱人的情欲，乌养自成一套嘴上功夫。

“呜…乌…”

声音有些嘶哑，因为被逗弄着敏感的地方而几乎说不出话来，武田老师喘了一喘，把爱人轻轻推开。对方顺从地又亲了自己一口，才退一尺去。

“感觉还好吗？”他用手拨了拨武田额上的头发，“有没有哪里不舒服？”能把堂堂武田老师都灌醉的程度，可以想象昨晚的战况到底有多激烈了。

“头有点痛，想喝水。”

武田转了个身，趴在床上，喝了一口递过来的温水，露出傻乎乎的笑容，说话也慢慢的：“谢谢，你感觉怎么样？看你昨天，嗯…好像逃了好几次的样子。”

“没办法，至少得有一个人清醒地到家吧，我现在很好。”乌养放回装水的茶杯，摸了摸爱人的后脑勺，又忍不住亲了一口他，“好些没有？我去做饭。”

“嗯，还不太饿…。”武田的眼珠骨碌一转，“乌养君，过来一点。”

“什么？”

他一把抓住靠过来的人的肩膀，自己坐起来，然后紧紧地抱住。乌养一头雾水地搂住了他。

“老师，你不会是还没酒醒吧？”

武田嘿嘿一笑，嘴里暖暖的气息直往对方耳朵里染。他压低了声音轻轻地说：“你摸摸看就知道了嘛。”

这还用摸吗，谁不上不是男人。

乌养的头皮一麻，本来就不是很整齐的脑子里更加混乱，翻来搅去就剩下一个干字。手揉了揉近在咫尺的爱人的下身，顶着一头黑色乱毛的武田把头埋在对方的肩膀边，虽忍不住哼了声，但也不甘示弱地做起同样动作。

“老师，昨天有没有洗过？”话语里面色情的味道就好像床头柜上绿瓷茶杯里面滚滚流出的白气。这种在床上特别会叫着老师的恶趣味，曾经让平常在学校偶尔碰到爱人，还被同样称呼的武田一铁不愿搭理他。

“啊…啊？”武田眯了眯眼睛，好像听不清这话是因为近视似的，呼吸变得有点重。

乌养把他推倒，双腿打开，手伸进裤子里面，摸到了形状和手感熟悉无比的硬物。假如说有比武田自己还更熟悉他的身体反应的人，那无疑是他的爱人。有着多年夫妻般床事经验的丰富手法把武田挑逗得连话都说不出口，乳首和腰间放大般的触感源源不断地从肌肤末端收缩到肉体内部。

本来就是同性的这一番事，更不用说属狗似的爱人就喜欢在他身上咬来咬去，清理总是会更加麻烦。为了不在兴致出现时就不得不被打搅，按期清理的习惯已经形成很久了。

“乌养…”…舔乳头的时候不要发出声音来，这种话，真是从来都说不出口，耳边咕啾咕啾的声音刺激得武田一铁耳根发红。他有点艰难哈了几口气，才说出来：“已经，清理过了。”

身下的手忽然改变了位置，好像迫不及待的牛仔驱马飞奔，从股沟往下滑，有茧的手指头摩挲过那块皮肤，引来武田忍不住地颤栗。

武田搂住放过了他的胸口的爱人，不住地亲吻。两舌仿若精灵，既纵情又体贴地相互试探，他的手摸到了心上人的肚子，捏了一下，又露出跟方才一样的那傻乎乎的笑容。

“乌养君，你好像也变胖了哦…唔！”钻入身体里面的两个指头往会阴那边的方向一摁，前面的硬物立刻就直挺挺地完全立起，不算少量的有着粘稠的液体立刻吐了出来，武田睁圆了大眼睛，嘴唇也微微地舒张开来，脸颊红润得几乎像发烧，腰腿上的肌肉绷住，这是快要高潮的症状。

乌养几乎总是被这神情迷住，但他此刻却故意收了手：“啊、忘记用润滑剂了，会弄疼的，老师，等我一下。”然后才去翻床头柜。

“真是的…”武田在他身后嘟哝着。

但余光始终没有离开刚刚的位置，他真正转过头来时，看到的就是这副场景。

疑似未醒酒的武田一铁已经翻身趴在床上，腰下垫着刚刚还在脑袋下面的软软的白枕头，浑圆白皙的臀部给人的视觉冲击好像立刻就能传输转化成手上的触感，他的右手食指已经被咽进后面的穴里，在找什么。但显然是因为不常那么做，动作看起来还不得要领。情欲催促着快感爆发的高潮，可还差一点点。另一只手在支撑上半身，他只能照顾到一个地方，现在也就只好在床单上，可以说是有点急切地磨蹭着。

“老师，慢一点。”有磁性般的声音在耳边响起的同时，背后也传来了熟悉的温度，小武田颤抖了一下，差点就因此吐出精液，但那还是差一点点，武田一铁混沌的脑袋里面终于明显地意识到了什么：“我想上厕所啊…”

乌养现在心里简直已经把自己的爱人翻来覆去地搞了百了，下身就像烧红的铁块。他把对方的指头抽开，把蓝莓味润滑剂的头部塞到穴口里，挤的时候几乎控制不好力道。武田也就趁此机会把手放到前面去撸动，润滑剂和穴道里的温度立刻变得完全一致，除了黏黏的，有点发涨之外，并没有什么多余的感觉。

“呜，不行，我要先去厕所。”感觉精液出来得不会顺畅，武田想要起身，尿液的量已经快要超出他的承受范围了，刺激着想迎来却又没有迎来高潮的地方，包括膀胱的挤压，那些异样的快感让他难以分辨。

“我帮你弄出来，再去上厕所，好不好？”乌养挡在他的身后，一手拦住武田的腰，不让他起身，另一手已经挤进去三根手指，这个家伙的身材比他高大多了，他一压下来，武田能看到的半个近视眼世界似乎都灰暗了几度。

武田：“噢，可是我感觉还有点醉，头晕。”

“待会儿就去给你熬汤喝。”身上的人说，但手好像故意要避开那个地方似的，就算武田把臀部稍微抬高一点，爱人也只是顺着动作，而没有给他一个直接痛快。前面的小武田已经完全地充血了。那种难受而又渴望的感觉逐渐从下体核心开始，一步步充斥到他的血管和毛孔当中。

武田一铁还没来得及再次说话要求什么，对方先再开口：“老师，我想进去。”

大脑还没有完成对这个要求的完全处理，或者说是因为不在乎而延误了。腔调像小孩似的吭吭了两声，武田委屈道：“你快一点…”

话音未落，武田的圆眼睛瞪大，口鼻几乎都出不出气来，喉咙里面钻出了有点嘶哑的“啊、啊”的声音。他的腿在颤抖，随即而来的就是前端喷射，因尿液而充斥的地方所喷泄出来的白色液体比往常更加有力地打湿在床单上，还更加浓稠，是长时间没有排精的缘故。之前他还在出差，这是久别之后他们头一次的床事。

插进来的那一瞬间，武田一铁几乎就反应过来自己立刻就要到达高潮了。阴茎在包裹其的肉壁上猛烈的摩擦和巧妙的偏移位置，只需要几下，他的全部神经活力彷如突然沉入海底地，集中到两个人相结合的那个位置，从前列腺的地带涌出来的巨大刺激顷刻间就充斥整个肉体。前面的小武田已经胀得不能再胀，疯了似的吐液。

还有仍然存放在下身当中的尿液，像是把精液挤开而自己占山为王一样，在后面被不断的抽插和前面在射精的同时，武田混沌的脑子里竟然跃出了尿液在身体里涌动的快感。高潮中的快感像张巨大的网一样从上到下把他狠狠包裹起来，让他连一句完整的话都说不出。

“啊、啊！呜，乌养君，不要，”刺激太过强烈反使他的眼泪不断往出涌，“慢一点…哈、啊！”

乌养根本没有收力，甚至可以说是在以一个喜欢运动的人的全部活力毫不留情地撞击着可以给他的爱人以最大快感的那个地方，他也很喘：“就快弄出来了。”

“不是、不行，啊！”武田知道射精就要结束了，而那种恐怖的释放快感仍然在整个地吞噬他，不要说正在揉捏着他的臀部的爱人的手，就是偶尔在床面布料上摩擦的乳首所带来的感觉，也仿佛是他平常高潮那瞬才会感受到的极致。手软了，四肢没有一处能用上力，似乎只有正在接受高频的抽插的穴肉才在以最大精力疯狂地开合，他快叫不出声了，泪水扑簌簌地落到床单上。

有什么事情要发生。脑海里面糊糊涂涂地，最终只跳出这一个想法，但这刻几乎完全来不及让他有所反应。

混合着一些白液出来的东西已经变成透明颜色，喷出来的力道非但没有减弱，反而更强了。完完全全地被穿透了下身，从受到可怕冲击的前列腺，直线地到高高翘起来的阴茎，武田几乎有一种自己前面也正在被操穿的感觉，腿没力气，一切外界都不存在，意识被以前所未有的强大力量浓缩起来。

“啊、不、啊！不、呜…”

意识到什么要发生的那种感觉还没有消失，因为这个时候已经开始了，后面的穴肉，像绳在某一时刻被拉断一样，从逐渐肿胀到疯狂收缩，仅有一刹那。

阴茎不知道是因为射精还是射尿而在高潮，后穴不受控制而疯了般地抽搐起来，在势不可挡的抽插之下陷入更深层次的高潮。

武田又喘又叫，就像孩子受疼而真正大声哭泣那样，这种呻吟完全地从身体发出来，由鼻腔共鸣，没有一丁点控制的办法。身体被顶得一抽一抽。昨晚喝的酒太多，这泡尿狠狠地制住了武田，让他整个人深陷在多重高潮当中无法动弹。如果现在随便掐他的乳头一下，那种快感集中几乎可以把他弄昏。

穴肉越是收缩，阴茎往里闯的劲儿就越是穿透前列腺直达大脑皮层，像非把那地方操开不可。后穴抽搐着流出湿哒哒的，蓝莓味的液体。

铺天盖地的高潮持续了十几秒，刺激得武田悬挂在昏倒和快感间动弹不得。肌肉绷得生疼，喉咙也发疼，唾液收不住而留在唇角。

乌养似乎也受不了这种刺激，在那后穴狂热的勾引一般的抽动之下，也达到了极致。

他扔掉保险套之后立刻来照看爱人。武田几乎还没有从一波紧似一波的高潮中恢复过来，大腿在不由自主地微微颤抖，满脸的泪水，心疼得乌养紧紧拥着他亲了一番。胸腔里热烈的跳动着的心脏充满着柔情。

——————

 

“老师，我们结婚吧。”

“乌养君！我还在生气！”

“那生气结束之后，和我结婚吧，拜托你了。”

“你真是气死我了！”


End file.
